deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to being the poorest of the lot. After his mother left when he was merely four years old, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his education, Elliot also proved himself to be hard-working and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself. He held a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape from his home. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army. However, Elliot was often painted in a light much less favourable to his cousins: he was impulsively drawn to trouble, and consistently looked down upon by other wizarding folk for his meager finances. His journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with poverty, and his battle with mental illness. He chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which led to him being institutionalized after an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He also would occasionally deliver talks on health, helping to reform and revolutionise the way people thought about mental illness. In early adulthood, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. While not a title he beared officially, he was often regarded as something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, Hufflepuff alumni and indirect members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hogwarts years First year Elliot began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the customary age of eleven. Having rejected the school's offer to pay for his necessities, the family found themselves in a tough spot in regards to money. In the end, Elliot's things were a combination of old and new, among them being Persia's old spellbooks, his father's old owl Apir, and Lucky's old robes, which they reluctantly took at Ginny's behest. His father and aunt saw him off (though at the time Elliot had secretly hoped his mother might somehow show her face, a sentiment he would later express to her in his third year). Once at Hogwarts, Elliot encountered Amy Jordan, whom he thought to be bubbly but narrow-minded; she offered him friendship, and he accepted. However, Amy reconsidered and rejected him nastily, resulting in an argument that upset Elliot a great deal. When it came his turn to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat felt inclined to place him in Slytherin on account of his ambition and resourcefulness; Elliot, however, felt pressured to make a decision, and in a state of panic chose Gryffindor in order to be closer to his family. The Welcoming Feast would greatly appease him, as he was not usually used to facing such a sheer variety of foods back home. Being Sorted into Gryffindor, Elliot shared a dormitory with three other boys: Don Roberto Constance, Callum Cridden and Thomas Fletcher. Though Lucky offered to show him around the castle and "look out" for him, Elliot strived for independence and yearned to do things his own way. Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Elliot was, at times, insecure about his abilities and skills — these fears were further exacerbated by his extended family, who he felt he had to match up to in order to be adequate. However, in the height of his confidence, Elliot proved himself a very talented wizard, challenging those older and more powerful than himself. His outstanding work ethic was fuelled by his ambitions to become an Auror; once he formed a goal, he dedicated himself to it fully. He mastered a wand made of willow, said to be an uncommon wood found in the hands of inhibited wizards with the greatest potential. His talents were certified by the positions he held within the school, joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater in his fourth year, and later being promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. Elliot was also able to conjure a corporeal Stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': *'Healing magic': *'Duelling': *'Tactical thinking': *'Non-verbal magic': *'Quidditch': *'Physical combat': *'Household spells': *'Dark Arts': *'Sign language': *'Apparition': *'Love': Possessions * Willow wand: * Apir: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Children Jordan family Amy Jordan became Elliot's rival from virtually the moment they met. Flume family Quint family Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Don Roberto Constance Aggie Dewkes Darien Irvine Sr. Etymology Elliot 'is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". The name '''Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was initially used for Reilly Cauldwell, but this was changed upon Elliot's creation. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg|First year Elliot_01.jpg|Third year Elliot_03.jpg Elliot_04.jpg|Fifth year Elliot_7.jpg|Sixth year Elliot 05.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliot5.gif C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg bi.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot3.gif Image28.jpg Elliot1.jpg Elliot promo 01.jpg Elliot promo 02.jpg